


To Dull the Sharp Edges

by Thatbookishgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Come as Lube, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: This has been sitting in my folder for a while now, and since Thor: Ragnarok just came out, it seems like the perfect time to put it out there.Loki has been living with the Borson's ever since his father killed his mother, leaving him vulnerable and in mourning. Thor has been watching Loki for some time now and is unsure how he will be able to handle his feelings with Loki now under his roof and on the other side of his bedroom wall.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki had woken up slowly that morning. The bed just as unfamiliar as the day before. The home just as welcoming, though foreign. Sun was peeking in through the gauzy curtains as he rose from the bed. His hair fell into his face and he wasted no time before pulling it back into a knot. He could smell coffee brewing downstairs and the faint smell of bacon as well. He might never get used to that; the smell of morning. He had been living under Odin and Frigga’s roof with their son Thor for only 3 short weeks so far. All because his father snapped one morning and murdered his mother in a fit of rage. Odin was a business partner of Laufey and Frigga was quick to offer Loki a place to stay as the investigation and trial proceeded. Of course, he was certain his father was guilty and knew the courts would agree. He would likely live with the Borson’s until he was kicked out, placed elsewhere by DHS, or until he turned 18 – which was 2 years off. As he stood from the bed he pulled up his pajama bottoms and threw on a dark t-shirt. He was about to get on the computer before there was a quiet knock at the door.

                “Loki? Breakfast is ready,” he heard from the other side. It was Thor. Always warm, always eager, always beautiful. They had known each other since middle school, their fathers working together for so long. They even attended the same high school but ran with different crowds entirely.

                “Thank you,” Loki called out, already approaching the door. When he opened it Thor was still hovering there.

                “I brewed your favorite coffee this morning,” he beamed.

                “Did you?” Loki cocked a brow.

                “I did,” the blonde laughed, “And by coffee I mean tea. I bought you some earl grey on my way home last night. I realized you had run out.”

                “Oh. Thank you,” Loki gave a crooked smile and looked down at his feet.

                “It was no bother,” Thor shrugged. It really wasn’t. Thor had been trying to think of anything he could do to make Loki feel more comfortable. At least, as much as he could knowing his mother was murdered and his father was the one who committed the crime. Odin had all but admitted as much, growling about how Laufey had always had a short temper and it wouldn’t have been the first time he had laid hands on his wife or Loki.

                “Will you be attending school today?” Loki asked.

                “I will. There is a test in chemistry today, and a review in literature,” he answered. Loki had been given a few weeks off from school under the circumstances, they even offered him to finish the final term of the school year during the summer so he might not be bothered by being surrounded by so many other students while he processed this traumatic event. Thor brought his work home and reported any pertinent information, failing to mention the rumors that had been floating around school.

                “Would you be willing to fetch some books from the library for me? If it is too much trouble then – “

                “Of course, Loki. Checking out a few books for you is hardly a hardship,” Thor rolled his eyes and gestured for Loki to follow him downstairs. Frigga was humming to herself as she placed French toast on a plate with some fresh fruit, a cup of tea in front of Loki’s spot and a large cup of coffee for Thor.

                “Morning, boys. How did everyone sleep?” she beamed.

                “I slept perfectly well,” Loki nodded.

                “I slept like a dead man,” Thor yawned.

                “Clearly not quite as you still seem to be bordering life and death. Drink your coffee,” Frigga snickered. Odin was sitting quietly at his end of the table as he read the newspaper. Loki had caught glimpses of the cover stories from time to time, most of them about his father, but Odin did his best to hide them.

                “Thor, my boy. Did you see the reports coming out about NYU this weekend? Their law school is now ranked 4th in the nation,” Odin announced.

                “Is it? Is that rank high enough for them to earn your favor?” Thor taunted.

                “It is plenty. But I still do not know why you won’t attend Standford like myself or your mother did,” Odin sighed.

                “Because I like it here in New York and NYU is a fantastic school,” Thor said, for what felt like the hundredth time.

                “Let him go where he wants, dear,” Frigga reminded, “NYU is a lovely school.”

                “Fine,” Odin grumbled, “What of you, Loki? Had you been looking into colleges yet? I know you are only a year from graduating.”

                “I would like to go to Columbia. Ideally. But I wouldn’t be opposed to a change of scenery…” he hummed and stared out the window. He could see the Brooklyn skyline from their kitchen and loved it better than the view from his prior residence. Everything that Laufey did was for the sake of appearances, which meant a Manhattan high rise that was sleek and modern you’d think they had put more thought into the placement of windows. Everything seemed too far away in that building.

                “Columbia is perfect. My sister went there and loved every minute,” Frigga praised, “Will you study literature?”

                “Perhaps. Or languages. I hadn’t quite decided yet,” Loki shrugged. The phone suddenly rang, the sound shrill and caused Loki to shrink in his seat. Ever since he moved in he hated the sound, it almost always harbored terrible news. Frigg answered quickly and spoke quietly into the receiver. Thor, sensing Loki’s tension, placed his hand over Loki’s forearm, grounding him.

                “I’ll see how he feels about it. Alright? Yes. Goodbye,” Frigga finished and hung up. Her face was drawn tight and she tried to soften for Loki.

                “I assume it was about my father?” Loki cocked a brow.

                “Afraid so. He’d like you to visit him in jail. If you’d like,” she furrowed her brow and folded her arms across her chest.

                “I – do you think I should?” he asked in reply.

                “I don’t think my opinion should matter so much. Whatever you think is best I will support you on. If that means never seeing him, then that’s that. If you want to see him every day? Then I’ll drive you,” she answered, very matter-of-factly.

                “I don’t think I want to see him,” Loki began, “He murdered my mother. There is nothing I can get from him. He hardly wanted to step foot into a room with me before I should hardly think he actually wants my company now.”

                “Then you don’t need to visit. I can make that clear to his lawyer so they do not ask again,” Frigga moved to stand next to him and ran her fingers through his hair that had fallen loose from the knot. He smiled at the affection, briefly, before remembering that his own mother would never do that again.

                “I – I’m gonna leave for school now. Let me know if you need anything, Loki,” Thor announced before shoveling the rest of the eggs into his mouth and downing the rest of his coffee. Whenever he saw sadness draw across Loki’s face he felt a bit lost in how to confront it. He knew Loki liked to be left alone and he figured he would just make things worse if he tried to help. He spent his entire drive thinking about Loki and how he slid right into their lives almost seamlessly. Even when Loki was a wreck he seemed to bring balance. He remembered the first time he saw Loki smile after moving in; they were sitting on the rooftop garden, Loki lounging against the tree as he read. Thor had been attempting to fix the swing from when he was younger, the one that hung from the largest branch. He nearly had it before the rope gave way and Thor found himself suddenly tangled and in a heap on the ground. He flailed helplessly before Loki unraveled him. Loki’s long hair had fallen in his face and he laughed at Thor’s helplessness. It was beautiful.

                By the time he walked into the school everyone seemed to have fallen into the motions. He spotted Sif and Hogun near their usual spot. But there was also a blonde boy he was only partially familiar with. Fandral, as he had been told once.

                “Excuse me, Thor. Can I talk to you?” Fandral asked. Thor tilted his head in a moment of confusion before nodding in the affirmative.

                “What can I do for you?” Thor sighed.

                “I…I just want to know how Loki is doing. He hasn’t talked to me since his dad…since everything happened. I know we broke up but I’ve been worried,” the smaller blonde stammered.

                “He’s…fine. Sad, but fine,” Thor answered with a furrowed brow. The words ‘broke up’ lingering as he thought about the best way to answer.

                “He hasn’t answered my texts or calls. Just let him know I’m around if he needs to talk or anything. Sigyn and Darcy too. We just want to help,” he breathed out and wrapped his arms around his body. Thor could see how tense he was and still was unsure of how to offer any sort of comfort.

                “I’ll let him know. I promise,” Thor shrugged.

                “Thanks. I’m glad he had somewhere to go,” Fandral finished before waving and walking off. Thor watched him go before turning back to his friends.

                “That was awkward,” Sif observed.

                “It was…” Thor hummed.

                “Be nice. Everyone involved is feeling vulnerable. Loki and Fandral had dated for nearly a year before things abruptly ended. Laufey murdered his wife only 3 weeks later. There’s no way to approach all the hurt feelings here. You just need to be,” Hogun interjected.

                “How do you know about Loki and Fandral?” Thor pressed.

                “I had several classes with both Fandral and Loki. I was aware,” he answered.

                “Why did they break up? And what awful timing,” Sif frowned.

                “From my general understanding it had to do with Loki’s father being a bigot and Fandral having different future goals. Loki preferred ending it before they got even more serious to just break up later. Fandral is intending to go to college on the west coast and settle there. Loki wants to stay in New York. Plus, Fandral wanted to bring in a third to spice things up. Loki appears to prefer monogamy. The break-up was amicable,” the man revealed. Thor processed that information and realized how it somewhat mirrored his own situation. He and Sif had been fighting as of late regarding similar issues regarding college. She got into a university in Texas, intent on going. When Thor mentioned he was going to stay in New York their relationship became strained, both knowing the end was coming and would likely come by the end of the summer. That kind of end was looming over them like a cloud.

                “Well, maybe having support from Fandral might be good for him right now. I mean, I can’t imagine losing everything and not even having someone to even hug me,” Sif bit her lip and watched Fandral with that Darcy girl at the end of the hall.

                “My mother has tried, but he shies away,” Thor added.

                “Loki is the type to not take things easily. You have to make him think it is for your benefit and not his. He is…proud. I think a great deal of that comes from having been raised by a man like Laufey,” Hogun continued. Thor knew his friend was right. Growing up, he had encountered Laufey many times and each time was as unpleasant as the last. The man was cold judgmental. Considering that, he began to formulate a plan to give Loki the help he might need.

 

                By the time he got home, both of his parents were gone, out at another fundraiser. He found Loki laid out on the couch with some show playing before him. However, Loki didn’t seem to be focused on it. He was staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

                “Hello, Thor,” Loki droned.

                “Hi. How was your day?” he greeted in reply, setting his bag by the end of the couch and removing his jacket.

                “Dull. Mostly. I read some. Went for a run, took a shower. Tried to read some more. But I can’t focus,” he sighed.

                “Perhaps we can be unfocused together. My mind refuses to settle,” Thor suggested as he lifted Loki’s legs to sit on the couch, letting Loki’s long legs rest over his own. He heard a slight hitch in the brunette’s breath at the contact. His large hand wrapped around the thin ankle over his knee. Loki was staring at him with narrowed eyes before letting his head fall back on the cushion.

                “I suppose company is fine,” Loki managed.

                “Fandral approached me today,” Thor began.

                “Did he?” Loki sighed, “I have been…ignoring his attempts at contact. I don’t really feel like speaking with him. Or many people. I suppose I’d placate Darcy.”

                “He’s just worried about you,” the blonde urged.

                “I am quite certain that he is. I would be worried about him as well. I just – I do not feel like speaking to him will be good for me right now. More than likely, I’ll end up going over to his and we’ll probably just end up fucking. I don’t need that right now…not to say I do not like affection, but intimacy between Fandral and I would be difficult. We are no longer together. I need to maintain my boundaries.”

                “Boundaries are good,” Thor swallowed, his hand still grasped around Loki’s ankle, his thumb drawing small circles over the hard jut of his bone.

                “Darcy would be fine company. She makes me laugh. And knows how to best distract me,” he mentioned. He was right, too. Darcy was a wonderful companion and learned a long time ago how to best navigate Loki’s moods and give him the support he needed.

                “You are free to invite her over. My parents would not mind,” he pressed.

                “I know…” he drifted, “And I know she would refrain from asking me the question everyone has been trying desperately not to ask.”

                “Which question is that?” Thor tilted his head. Loki just cocked a brow and gave him a blank look. Thor knew the question. It was the same question a million police asked him but no others in his life.

                “You can ask. You’ve earned it,” Loki rolled his eyes.

                “No, Loki. I’m not going to press that,” Thor frowned.

                “It’s – it is fine. The only people who have investigated my thoughts on the situation have been police. Everyone is treating me like a menagerie. I appreciate you have been at least slightly less delicate with me,” the younger boy smiled softly. Thor stared a bit before taking a steadying breath.

                “Why…do you think he killed your mother?” Thor hesitated, body tense.

                “He believed my mother was cheating on him. He thought my mother was going to run off with some man and take me with them. I, for one second, do not believe a word of that. My mother, despite her disdain for my father, would not have behaved in that way. Besides, if she did intend to leave and take me with her then she would have told me. We would have talked it through. My father was a brute and planning would be required if we were to go anywhere,” Loki gave.

                “So, you believe he killed her?” Thor questioned.

                “I do. I know he did it. You forget I was the one who came home to find him covered in her blood with her body at his feet. He was laughing. Called her a whore and said he would be happy to have me join her. He screamed at me, demanding to know who the other man was and where we were going,” he recalled, “I pressed the panic button in the kitchen and locked myself in the bathroom. He continued to scream at me through the door. Told me I was filthy and no better than my mother. He – my father is a terrible human being. He always has been. He is a brute. I wish I had gotten home sooner. Then, maybe my mother would still be alive.”

                “Oh, Loki,” Thor breathed out, his hand sliding up Loki’s calf.

                “It is fine. I mourned and will continue to. But I feel nothing for my father and hope he rots in prison,” Loki mumbled.

                “If he is found guilty, which he probably will be…where will you go?” he said quietly.

                “I do not know. Frigga said I could stay here. I have enough inheritance to pay for college after I graduate…I just…I don’t know,” Loki let his head fall back onto the arm of the couch.

                “You could stay here with us,” Thor soothed.

                “I suppose you will be leaving for college soon. You wouldn’t have to worry about me being in your way,” Loki shrugged.

                “You were never in my way,” Thor smirked and let his hand rest atop Loki’s knee, squeezing it lightly.

                “Oh? Because I notice that Sif hasn’t come over once since I arrived,” Loki offered.

                “We are…nearing the end. It seems. We will be in different states once the fall begins. We are merely delaying the inevitable. I do not intend to have a long-distance relationship. Nor does she. I think it is simply easier for us both to pretend things are fine,” Thor revealed.

                “It seems many find it easier to pretend,” Loki sighed.

                “Quite,” Thor added as they relaxed in the silence, “Do you want to order Thai food?”

                “Yes,” Loki laughed at the abrupt change in conversation.

                “We might as well take advantage of my father’s absence,” Thor pulled out his phone, “He hates anything spicy. Which gets rather boring.”

                “Your mother and I have hot sauce hidden in the back of the cabinet behind the tea,” Loki snickered.

                “You do?” Thor asked, amused.

                “Oh yes. We also sneak jalapenos into our burgers,” Loki grinned, biting his lower lip.

                “I’m very jealous of the secrets you have with my mother. How do I get in on the secret spice you two keep sneaking in?” Thor pouted.

                “I’m not averse to sharing,” Loki laughed as Thor shook his head and dialed. The food arrived 30 minutes later and they happily ate the spiciest pad thai available while watching terrible horror movies until they both passed out on the couch. When Odin and Frigga arrived back home several hours later they observed the boys with a smile. Frigga simply draped a blanket over the duo and went to her own bed. She did, however, note Thor and Loki’s interlocked fingers with a faint smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0

                “Because I don’t want to drag it out any further,” Loki heard Thor shout from his bedroom. He knew Thor was speaking to Sif. The blonde had been tense for the past 3 days, ever since Sif tried to convince him to check out Texas A&M. He wouldn’t budge and was firm on his intent to stay in New York. They fought about it openly. Loki had recently started speaking to Darcy again and she filled him in on all the details. Sif was so upset with Thor that she threw her books at him and stormed off. Thor had come home, hadn’t said a word, and locked himself in his room. He only came out later to sit pensively on the rooftop garden with Loki. They shared a cigarette in silence and eventually parted ways to go to bed.

                “You are being unreasonable!” he shouted again. Loki just sat on the floor outside his door and waited. He figured Thor might like some company after another fight. Especially since Frigga and Odin were out and wouldn’t be back until the early hours of the morning.

                “Fine. Do whatever you want. Or Whomever. I don’t care,” Thor said with some finality. When Thor flung open his door was looked down to find Loki sitting in the hall. As soon as his eyes fell upon that long hair and green eyes he seemed to deflate.

                “Care for some company?” Loki asked.

                “Yes,” Thor sighed, “And maybe some scotch.”

                “Now you have the right idea,” Loki grinned and produced a bottle from behind him. Thor laughed and offered his hand to pull Loki to his feet. Both made their way to the living room and settle onto the couch.

                “Did I overhear the very end of you and Sif?” Loki asked before taking a swig straight from the bottle.

                “You did. She was hanging out with Barnes. You know, from the soccer team? I don’t care who she sleeps with. But I do hate her pretending like she was taking my feelings into account at all. Especially since she tried to convince me to move to Texas,” Thor murmured.

                “But Barnes is dating Steve. Big, blonde guy. Hopelessly friendly,” Loki mused.

                “Oh, they are. James and Steve are certainly together. But, I do believe they get adventurous from time to time. Seems they invited Sif for a threeway,” he sighed.

                “Well, lucky girl. They are fantastically beautiful men,” Loki beamed.

                “I suppose Barnes has a nice smile,” Thor added.

                “He has more than a nice smile,” Loki snickered and took another drink, “You know, I’m pretty sure he and Steve will probably get married and grow old together. Did you know they have been dating since they were 11?”

                “Really?” Thor raised a brow before taking the bottle for himself, “I thought Barnes was with Natasha for a time.”

                “No. They are just friends. Natasha and Clint have been together for almost 2 years,” Loki answered.

                “Oh,” he hummed in reply.

                “Hogun used to have a crush on her,” Thor continued.

                “So did I,” Loki breathed out.

                “I…I thought you were gay,” Thor tested.

                “Bisexual, Thor. I am attracted to men and women. I suppose you forgot when I dated Sigyn,” Loki shrugged.

                “I wasn’t sure,” Thor answered honestly.

                “Laufey hated it. When he learned I was with Fandral he grounded me. Kept me from seeing him any chance he got. He was a bigot through and through. My mother didn’t care. She said she just wanted me to be loved and happy,” he said with a sad note.

                “My mother wouldn’t care. I am not sure of my father. He’s…not very vocal about his views on homosexuality or bisexuality. I suspect he might share some of Laufey’s views, but probably not to the same extreme,” Thor tensed.

                “Your father hasn’t mentioned anything to me. Not that he would. Especially not now,” Loki took back the bottle and drank more. Thor turned on the television and they watched some reality dating show that neither were particularly familiar with, but they got into it rather quickly.

                “But why is he saying that to her when he just slept with the blonde one?” Thor slurred.

                “Because he is a dog, Thor,” Loki laughed, “He is going to pick that girl with the long, brown hair. Because she is sweet and it is good for ratings.”

                “But that one with the black hair is so pretty and better suited for him,” Thor argued.

                “None of it is real,” Loki snickered and finished off the bottle.

                “This show is dumb. All shows like this are dumb,” Thor grumbled and slumped deeper into the couch, pulling Loki a bit with him. The brunette was now halfway spread across Thor’s lap. Loki loved how firm Thor’s body was and was losing all the resolve he had built. Despite all the pain that accompanied his situation of living with the Borson’s, he didn’t hate being closer to Thor. He had been pining for him since they were 14 years old and forced to sit together at some banquet. Thor was like sunlight filling all the dark spaces around him.

                “But they are fun to watch,” Loki sighed and nuzzled Thor’s lap. He then felt Thor’s fingers card through his long hair. He shuddered at the touch, wanting more.

                “We should watch another scary movie. I like those,” Thor argued and continued to stroke Loki’s hair.

                “Yes,” Loki hummed, leaning into the touch. By the time Thor had a movie going Loki was half asleep, the gentle touches on his scalp lulling him. Thor was more than content to cradle him. Less than 30 minutes later they were both fast asleep.

                When Loki woke up over and hour later he realized they were still in the living room, the room illuminated by the homescreen of Netflix on the tv. He was warm in Thor’s arms and seated gently in his lap. Thor looked beautiful when he slept, face relaxed and lips slightly parted. Loki let his hand rest against Thor’s chest and he shifted where he sat. But, as soon as he did, a soft moan slipped from Thor’s mouth and Loki felt hardness beneath him. Thor was hard and Loki was practically salivating with that knowledge. He wasn’t sure where Thor’s preferences lied, he had assumed Thor was strictly heterosexual. But lingering looks had made him re-evaluate that stance. Loki closed his eyes and slowly rotated his hips, head resting against Thor’s collarbone. Thor’s body began to respond, the erection getting firmer and hips thrusting up slightly. Loki bit his lip to hold back any sounds. Then he heard a deep intake of breath. Thor was awake. Thor’s hands froze where they held Loki. Loki could feel Thor steady his breathing and assess the situation. He wanted to open his eyes and see Thor looking down at him, to see how he was reacting. He just wanted. Before he could make a move, he felt Thor’s hand slide down his side to his hip. Thor’s fingers splayed across his backside and squeezed the fleshy area where his hip met his ass. Loki groaned and ground down his hips again, still feigning sleep. Thor was simply staring at Loki’s face while his hands grew more and braver.

                He remembered when he first met Loki after his father had moved there to work in Odin’s firm. Laufey seemed harsh as he led his wife and son around the welcoming party, it wasn’t until much later in the evening that Thor managed to introduce himself to the boy close to his own age. Loki seemed startled when Thor found him in an empty office but tentatively smiled when Thor offered him a plate of food. Loki had bright green eyes and sharp cheekbones that would only grow to become more alluring as they aged. By the time Thor was 16 he realized how beautiful Loki was. It was another company party, this time it was for Christmas. Loki had hidden himself out on the balcony while everyone mingled in the main room. Thor found him as he always did and they shared a secret cigarette. Loki had laughed at a joke Thor made and the sight made warmth bloom in Thor’s chest. He thought, for a moment, that he wanted to lean over and kiss Loki softly in the harsh cold of the night. But Frigga called them both in and the moment was lost. But he thought about it often, more now that Loki was always underfoot.

                “Mmmm,” Loki mumbled as he stretched his body, Thor’s hand slipping even lower. Thor swallowed thickly and watched as Loki’s hair fall to his shoulders. Loki’s fingers seemed to twist in the fabric of Thor’s shirt. Thor was desperate to feel more of Loki, he wanted to touch his skin. Loki kept squirming in his lap and he was horrified that Loki might wake up and feel the erection that was beginning to leak into his boxers. Thor tilted his head and let his eyes travel down Loki’s long neck and felt all his resolve crumbling. Then Loki opened his eyes.

                “I – “ Thor began, but Loki seized up and pressed his lips to Thor’s before he could utter another word. Thor buried his fingers in Loki’s hair and brought his face closer and made the kiss bruising. The shock dissipated immediately under the heat of Loki’s mouth. Loki gave into the kiss and wrapped his hand around the back of Thor’s neck and moving to straddle his lap, not breaking contact. Lips eventually parted and Thor felt Loki’s tongue press against his own. Then, without warning, Loki began to grind down against Thor’s hard length and Thor moaned deeply.

                “I wondered if I would ever get to kiss you,” Loki panted briefly before kissing him again and tugging on the blonde’s hair.

                “How long have you been wanting to?” Thor managed between kisses and gripped Loki’s hips with both of his hands.

                “Since I was 14 and realized what it was like to really want someone,” he revealed quietly and pressed his forehead to Thor’s. He was taken aback at the admission and had a million questions, but couldn’t find the words. He pressed another kiss to Loki’s face and began to work his way down Loki’s jaw and neck. Loki gasped which every movement and clung to Thor desperately. He had been wanting and needing intimacy ever since his life was upended, and Thor was the only person he wanted it from. He pushed his hands up Thor’s shirt to feel the hard panes of his stomach and dance along his flesh. Their bodies moved together and lengths brushed against one another, igniting even more fire despite the fabric separating them. Loki let his finger toy with Thor's belt buckle and tugged at it while Thor squeezed the globes of Loki's ass and pulled his body down harder against his own hips. They might have never stopped if they hadn’t heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Both of them froze and turned their heads. They were greeted by Frigga and Odin. Frigga had a smirk painted on her face and she seemed to be pleased, Odin, however, appeared to be extremely irritated.

                “I think you boys should head off to bed. It’s late,” Odin ordered.

                “Father, I wa – “ Thor began before Odin held up a hand.

                “No, Thor. Go to bed. We can speak on this later,” he said with finality. Loki, for the first time in awhile, looked scared. He scrambled out of Thor’s lap and bolted up the stairs. Frigga frowned at his swift departure and looked back to Thor, who felt ice in his chest and tension coiling in his shoulders.

                “Goodnight,” Thor said quietly before retreating as well. He past Loki’s room and paused for a second before entering his own room, heart beating wildly.


	2. Chapter 2

                “Thor? I’d like to speak with you,” he heard from outside his door, his father’s voice quiet and focused.

                “Alright,” he replied and found his father coming into his room with reserved purpose. He left the door slightly ajar and sat on the desk chair.

                “I want to discuss…what your mother and I witnessed last night,” he began, which Thor had been expecting, having been up all night absolutely racked with anxiety about it, “I am concerned about what might be transpiring.”

                “I don’t know what you mean,” Thor raised a brow, he was certain that what his parents saw was fairly straight-forward.

                “Loki is…vulnerable right now. I worry that you might be over eager to bring him comfort during this troubling time. He needs a lot of attention now. And I understand your wanting to soothe him, but I need you to be able to maintain your boundaries and know what is and is not appropriate.”

                “I’m sorry. I might be misunderstanding you. I’m not acting in efforts to make Loki feel better about what is going on. Nothing is going to make this any easier for him. I was kissing him because I wanted to. Because he wanted me to. I wasn’t being inappropriate,” Thor argued.

                “Thor – the behavior, the kissing, it is inappropriate. Homosexual relations are not perceived well. I need you to consider yours and his reputation,” Odin pressed on.

                “It is 2017. Not 1917. No one cares if I am with Loki. And he is openly bisexual. You know that, as does mother,” the blonde glared, he hadn’t thought his dad would be against homosexual relationships, but this was shocking on a very deep level.

                “There could be a scandal, Thor. His father is being investigated. No one can risk something – “

                “What are you even on about?!” Thor interrupted, “What Loki and I do or do not do is no one’s business but our own.”

                “I cannot have it in my house!” Odin shouted back, causing Thor to flinch and avert his gaze. When he glanced at the door he saw Loki backing away, clearly having heard everything.

                “Then I suppose it won’t matter when I am no longer in your house,” Thor shot back, voice low and with a harsh edge, “I leave for school in the fall. You can do nothing then. I will love whomever I wish.”

                “I need you to understand – “

                “No. There is nothing to understand. I see very clearly what you’re afraid of. I’m not going to let you decide how I live,” Thor said before marching from the room. Odin stood in silence, Frigga looking at him from the hall as Thor stormed past. Her husband looked somewhat defeated, and she hoped he felt shame for the conversation that just happened.

                “How could you try to erase who he is for the sake of politics?” Frigga shook her head.

                “Because…because I am not always a good man,” he hung his head, “I don’t know why I am afraid of letting them be.”

                “Because you worked with Laufey too long. Because maybe there is more of your own father in you than you realize,” she breathed out.

 

                Thor knew to go to the rooftop before anywhere else. That was where Loki had been retreating ever since he arrived. He found Loki sitting against the tree, his legs pulled up to his chest as he stared out over the morning skyline. He approached slowly and sat next to him, Loki not even acknowledging him.

“My father cannot and will not dictate what I do with my life or who I choose to spend time with. I wanted you to know that,” Thor started.

“I have feeling your father won’t be too pleased with that as long as I live here,” Loki huffed. Fear was dictating his tone now, afraid of being cast out and away. Afraid of Thor rejecting him.

“You can live with me,” Thor sought out Loki’s hand and squeezed it, pulling Loki’s gaze to his own.

“Well, that’s certainly a large step considering you haven’t even fucked me yet,” Loki snorted at the brazen and bold step Thor was taking.

“I assumed we’d rectify that eventually,” the blonde chuckled, at least getting Loki to smile in return, “I have cared for you for a long while, Loki.”

“You merely kissed me once. That is not exactly a solid foundation worthy of cohabitation,” Loki hummed in dismay.

“Firstly, we already live together. Second, we have many months before I move into my apartment near campus. If this situation with my father is not resolved and you wish to be with me…then I would like for you to stay in my spare bedroom. I like waking up to you each morning. I like finding your books everywhere and making sure you have enough tea. And I like kissing you. I’d like to do more of it,” Thor revealed as he moved closer to the brunette, pulling him into his side.

“Thor…you don’t – “

 He was cut off with a kiss, much similar to the one he gave Thor the night before. Loki almost collapsed into Thor’s chest. Strong hands kept him up as the two kissed softly and lovingly beneath the tree. Thor cupped Loki’s jaw and held him close before pulling back again.

“You do not need to doubt me or my affection for you. I suspect it will continue to grow each day,” Thor beamed.

“You’re a sap, Borson,” Loki rolled his eyes with a smile.

“And you like it,” Thor murmured before kissing him again. They managed to be left alone for another hour or so while they sat and kissed on the roof, it grew warm rather quickly and they decided to retreat indoors and lounge in Thor’s room. They walked past Odin’s office, the door firmly shut, they could hear muffled voices of what sounded like an argument between him and Frigga. Frigga was definitely winning. Loki had intended to spend the day catching up on homework assignments, but was more than content to be cuddled by Thor as they lazed in his room for the morning and most of the afternoon. Without meaning to, they fell asleep watching movies and barely woke up before 1pm, having slept right through lunch and Frigga’s attempts to rouse them.

“You know, you are like a furnace,” Loki observed as he stretched out next to Thor.

“All the better to warm you. You always look so cold,” Thor smirked as he peppered kisses down the back of Loki’s neck.

“Maybe I should spend as much time in the gym as you do since it seems as though your muscles radiate heat,” he joked.

“But I like how lithe you are,” Thor pursed his lips and pushed his hair behind his ear. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Before either could say anything it simply opened and Odin was standing in the doorway. Loki nearly lunged up from the bed, but Thor pulled him back.

“It has come to my attention that I focused on the wrong issue at play,” Odin sighed.

“And which issue is that?” Thor glared.

“I am…I need to apologize. To both of you. I reacted poorly. Whether or not you two are together or not. Straight or not – it doesn’t matter. I felt my father speaking through as I yelled at you. I thought too much about politics and social standing without realizing how my own, outdated notions were the real problem,” Odin paused and turned to look to Loki, “I and deeply sorry for having scared you. I am not your father. I never want you to be afraid in this house. Or afraid to be with whom you want.” Loki swallowed but was unsure of what to say.

“Thank you,” Thor spoke for him.

“Well…I’ll leave you to it. I need to go into the office any way. I think your mother might have some things to do. We can probably talk about this again. Over dinner or something,” Odin nodded and Loki managed to smile shyly at him. The pair watched him back out and close the door.

“That was unexpected. Better than I could have hoped for,” Thor breathed out and looked over to Loki.

“I’ll admit I was afraid. I wasn’t sure whether or not he was anything like my own father…” Loki worried his lower lip.

“We have his seal of approval. We could…we have no need to hide anything. We can be as public or private as you’d like,” Thor smirked. Loki seemed to be thinking it over before returning with a small smile.

“I think I just want to go back to bed right now,” he pressed.

“How can you possibly be tired?” Thor chuckled.

“I’m not,” Loki tugged off his shirt and sat back down on the bed and gestured for Thor to join him. Thor grinned and prowled right over and pressed Loki back onto the mattress.

“I should tell you,” Thor began as he brushed Loki’s hair back and kissed him gently on the lips, “You are the only man I’ve ever kissed. Or touched.”

“Good,” Loki grinned, “I rather love the idea of being your first in that regard.” They continued to kiss as Loki pulled at Thor’s clothes, wanting to get every stitch of fabric off the man. He had imagined it a thousand times; Thor stripping and pinning him to the bed and fucking him until he lost his voice screaming. But now…now he just wanted Thor’s gentle touches and his hands taking him apart slowly. He wanted to drag it out and relish every touch. He wanted to imprint this memory forever.

“You’re so lovely,” Thor praised as he tossed his shirt aside and pushed up Loki’s in kind. He trailed his fingers across Loki’s happy trail as it disappeared into his pants. Thor bent down to kiss the pale flesh as it was laid out before him.

“Mmm. So nice,” Loki hummed as he ran his fingers through Thor’s long hair, pulling it from it’s tie. Thor kept his kissing and unbuttoned the other boy’s pants. Loki wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath his clothing, which was of no surprise. Thor simply pressed his face to Loki’s pubic hair and breathed in deeply. Loki began to wiggle his hips, wanting his pants off so there was no longer anything between them. Thor just laughed and willingly complied. By the time they were both naked Loki was pawing at Thor’s chest and moving to sit atop him. Loki kissed him deeply, his tongue pressing deep into Thor’s mouth as they moved against one another.

“Never thought I’d have you in my bed like this,” Thor moaned. Loki smiled against his lips and reached down to take them both in his hand. He jacked their cocks slowly, letting his thumb brush over their tips, spreading their precum around and using it to ease the way. Thor grunted and let his head fall back against his headboard while Loki continued to stroke them. Thor simply held on tight and let Loki use his magic fingers to bring them both over the edge. He watched Loki’s face, lips red and cheeks flushed. His eyes were so dark and everything about him seemed to be glowing. He could hardly believe how lucky he was in that moment, getting to see him like this. Loki must’ve been thinking the same thing because he rushed forward to kiss Thor again, softer. Sweeter. Before he could do anything more, Thor felt the familiar heat coil in his stomach, especially as Loki was thrusting against him.

“Going to – “ Thor almost managed before Loki bit down on his throat. His orgasm ripped right through him then, “Fuck. Loki.” He painted both of their chests with ribbons of cum and Loki grinned wickedly.

“So perfect,” Loki moaned and used Thor’s cum to stroke faster and soon came all over Thor’s stomach. A pool of spent then lie between them as their panted against one another.

“That was wonderful,” Thor breathed out as he brushed back Loki’s hair from where it fell in his eyes.

“So wonderful,” Loki agreed, “We must do it again with you inside me.”

“I am sure we can manage,” Thor laughed. They continued to kiss lazily before Thor dragged them to his bathroom, intent on cleaning them up and exploring their bodies a bit more. After another 30 minutes and Thor’s first blow job from a boy, they stumbled back into the bedroom to pretend to do homework before just feigning exhaustion to curl up together and watch another movie. But neither knew that Frigga was taking a phone call from Laufey’s lawyer and the case was taking a turn.


End file.
